SWEET POISON
by day dreamint
Summary: Lai Guanlin melihat pacarnya berselingkuh dengan pria yang tidak ia kenal, tanpa Guanlin tau ada motif lain di balik perselingkuhan itu. Kang Daniel X Lai Guanlin MaexMale Wanna One
1. Chapter 1

SWEET POISON

CHAPTER 1

KANG DANIEL X LAI GUANLIN

WANNA ONE

MALE X MALE

Aku menyesap lagi kopi yang ku pesan disebuah coffe-shop. Merasakan perlahan nikmatnya cairan pahit namun memikat yang memenuhi rongga mulutnya. Aku kini mengalihkan pandangan keluar jendela dan menyadari kalau hujan yang membuatku singgah di coffe-shop ini sudah berhenti. Walaupun hujan sudah berhenti sepertinya matahari masih betah menyelimuti dirinya dengan lembutnya awan. Cuaca hari ini membuat suasana sangat muram dan sedikit mencekam di tambah lagi dengan angin dingin yang terus berhembus.

Walau begitu cuaca yang mendung dan suasana muram ini tak membuat suasana hatiku ikut muram, karna bagiku hari ini adalah hari yang spesial dari hari-hari lainnya. Hari ini tepat satu tahun aku dan pacarku bersama sebagai sepasang kekasih jadi aku memutuskan memberinya kejutan. Aku akan dating ke apartemennya dan merayakan hari jadi pacaran kami yang ke satu tahun. Sengaja aku tak memberi tahu nya terlebih dahulu kalau aku akan berkunjung. Ah memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku tersenyum sendiri. Sengaja ku bawakan banana muffin favoritnya serta sebuket bunga mawar warna merah muda, sungguh aku ingin membuat hari satu tahun kita bersama sangat special dan tidak terlupakan.

Kami, maksudku aku dan pacarku pertama kali bertemu di acara penyambutan mahasiswa baru di salah satu perguruan tinggi di seoul, saat itu dia sangat terganggu karna beberapa senior memintanya terus minum, jiwa kesatria ku yang selama ini tidur mendadak bangun dan menolongnya. Aku menjadi kesatria nya dan menggantikan dia minum. Dari sanalah aku mengenalnya, awalnya hanya pertemanan biasa karna kami memiliki minat yang sama di bidang filmografi. Dua tahun berteman membuatku cukup mengenalnya dan memberanikan diri menyatakan perasaanku padanya, dan seterusnya kita berpacaran.

Memifikirkan awal pertemuanku dengan Da Hee, pacarku, membuatku tertawa sendiri. Beberapa orang yang melewatiku berbisik bisik kalau aku sudah gila bahkan ada yang tertawa karna berpikir aku sedang jatuh cinta ataupun lamaranku diterima. Biarlah apa yang mereka fikirkan yang penting saat ini suasana hatiku sedang sangat senang.

"Wah langitnya makin mendung kurasa sebentar hujan akan turun lagi, aku harus cepat sampai ke rumah pacarku kalau tidak mau kehujanan dan semua usaha ku sia-sia". Ucapku pada diri sendiri.

Sepuluh menit kemudian aku sampai gedung apartemen pacarku, segera aku masuk kedalam lift yang akan mengantarkanku ke lantai tempat pacarku tinggal. Sampai di lantai yang ku tuju aku berjalan menuju apartemen pacarku. Saat di depan pintunya aku menarik nafas panjang. Lalu ku ketuk pintunya dan memencet bel.

Tidak ada tanggapan, lagi ku pencet bel rumahnya dan tetap tidak ada tanggapan. Apa mungkin dia sedang tidak dirumah? Tapi rasanya tidak mungkin karna semalam dia bilang hanya akan tidur seharian dirumah. Kupencet lagi bel rumahnya namun masih tidak ada tanggapan. Mungkinkah sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya? Karna khawatir aku mulai berteriak dan menggedor-gedor pintu rumahnya.

"Sayang, kau ada di dalamkan? Ini aku tolong bukakan pintunya". Teriakku berharap dia mendengar teriakanku. Entah mengapa masih tidak ada tanggapan dan akupun makin keras berteriak dan brutal, karna khawatir aku mencoba membuka pintunya.

"Sial, ini terkunci" bodohnya aku tak tau dan tak pernah mau tau password apartemen pacarku karna aku rasa itu privasinya. Aku mencoba menebak password, ah aku ingat kalau pacarku sering menjadikan tanggal lahirnya sebagai password, aku mencobanya dan, tring! berhasil

"Yess!"

Walau merasa sangat tidak sopan dan melanggar privasinya tapi aku tetap masuk kedalam rumah pacarku. Mungkin saja dia sedang sekarat dan butuh bantuan kan? Siapa yang tahu?

"Sayang kau ada didalam? Ini aku Guanlin." Teriakku.

Saat pertama kali masuk kedalam apartemennya, aku merasa ada yang aneh karna ada sepatu laki laki di rak sepatu. Ah mungkin ini adiknya atau dia membeli sepatu model baru tapi seingatku dia orang yang sangat feminim. Apa mungkin Pria lain?

"Hahahaha, tidak mungkin aku berlebihan, haishh."

Aku terus mensugesti pikiran ku dengan hal hal positif dan sengaja membuang segala pikiran yang buruk yang hinggap di kepalaku. Aku terus berjalan memasuki lebih dalam apartemen kekasihku. Aku merasa aneh karna aku mencium bau seperti amis dan harum dari parfum pria serta suasana rumah yang remang remang. Aku berjalan menuju kamar pacarku, aku membuka pintunya dan betapa terkejutnya aku melihat pemandangan yang ada di depanku. Sontak aku menjatuhkan box banana muffin yang aku bawa. Mataku melebar saking tidak percayanya dengan apa yang ada di depan ku.

"A a apa yang terjadi? Siapa kau? Apa yang kulakukan dikamar pacarku? Dan K ka kau mana pakaian mu ? APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BRENGSEK HAH?!"

Emosiku meledak aku tak sanggup lagi . air mataku jatu tanpa terasa. Entah mengapa air mataku terus turun tanpa aku sadari. Dan dia pria itu pria yang tidur seranjang dengan pacarku tanpa sehelai benangpun hanya tersenyum. Badannya yang terpahat sempurna seakan akan mengolok olok ku yang berperut rata.

" Hai manis, ada apa?" akhirnya dia bersuara.

"Manis, YAA! Kau dasar anjing gila brengsek ada apa katamu? Kau yang ada apa anjing gila! Apa yang kau, auhh kotor sekali kau anjing brengsek. Apa yang kau lakukan dengan pacarku!" aku berteriak dan menyumpahinya.

"ahhh Daniel oppa ada apa? Berisik sekali?" wanita jalang itu terbangun dari tidurnya karna terganggu oleh teriakan dan sumpah serapahku.

"Kau lihat saja, ada mahluk yang sangat manis dan menggemaskan meneriaki ku" ucap pria yang dipanggil Daniel itu. Wajahku memerah mendengar ucapannya dan senyum atau lebih tepatnya seringai jahat yang ditujukannya padaku.

"Guanlin ya? Kau sedang apa?"

"Kau yang sedang apa jalang?! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan bajingan gila itu HAHH DASAR JALANG!?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat menghabiskan malam panas." Ucapnya dengan santai sambil memeluk lengan pria yang kurasa bernama Daniel itu.

Kulihat mantan pacarku berpelukan lagi dengan pria seksi itu, lagi air mata ku jatuh lagi. Tanpa ada ragu mantan ku menciumnya dengan panas. Saat mereka berciuman pria itu tidak sedetikpun melepaskan pandangannya padaku. Sakit ini semakin terasa, rasanya aku akan sulit bernafas saat penghianatan tergambar jelas dihadapanku. Tak tahan lagi aku segera keluar dari kamar itu, belum sampai keluar apartemen aku kembali ke kamar mantan pacarku untuk menyumpahinya.

"YAAA!" Teriakku, mereka terlihat sangat kaget dan menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

"Dasar kau jalang, bajingan, wanita sinting, psikopat,lesbian, anjing kampung, jambu mentah, kau pikir siapa kau hah?! Berani melakukan ini padaku. Ku pikir aku akan diam saja hah?! Lihat saja nanti." Puas menyumpahinya aku berlari keluar apartemen.


	2. Chapter 2

SWEET POISON

CHAPTER 2

KANG DANIEL X LAI GUANLIN

WANNA ONE

MALE X MALE

Guanlin turun dari taksi yang dinaikinya, si supir yang khawatir dengan keadaan Guanlin yang terlihat pucat dengan mata yang sedikit bengkak. Supir taksi itu menatapnya prihatin. "Putus cinta", fikir supir taksi itu. Pemikiran supir taksi itu memang benar kalu Guanlin baru saja mengakhiri hubungannya dengan si mantan kekasihnya. Dengan tatapan kosong Guanlin terus berjalan menuju rumahnya,sensasi basah dan dingin ia rasakan kala hujan menghujani tubuh kurusnya. Tatapan matanya yang kosong hanya memandang ke depan, membuatnya terlihat sangat putus asa, seakan-akan ia siap mengakhiri hidupnya saat ini juga, toh tubuhnya juga sudah tak bisa merasakan apapun. Kecuali,

Kecuali rasa sesak di dadanya, mungkin lebih tepatnya disebut sakit hati. Rasanya seakan-akan dadanya dihujani oleh ribuan pedang es,yang meninggalkan rasa perih dan dingin yang enggan pergi. Inikah yang orang bilang sakit hati? baru kali ini ia merasakan sakit hati karna yang ia tau dari novel-roman yang sering ia baca bahwa cinta itu indah, cinta itu kebahagiaan.

Akhirnya setelah berjalan cukup lama, Guanlin sampai di depan gedung apartemennya. Gedung apartemen tempat dia tinggal tidak terlalu besar, tetapi bersih dan terawat selain itu harga sewa per-bulan nya pun tidak terlalu mahal, jadi tidak terlalu membebankan mahasiswa perantauan sepertinya. Oh ya Guanlin sebenarnya dilahirkan di Taiwan, namun karna Guanlin merasa kalau dunia perfileman Korea Selatan lebih maju ketimbang negara asalnya jadilah dia memilih untuk berkuliah di Korea Selatan.

Di gedung apartemen ini hanya ada sekitar enam lantai dan rumah Guanlin terletak di lantai dua. Ia sengaja memilih lantai dua agar mempermudah mobilisasinya, dan beruntungnya waktu pertama kali ia pindah ke Seoul ruangan di lantai dua ada yang kosong. Sebelumnya ruangan Guanlin di tempati oleh pasangan suami istri namun mereka memilih untuk membeli sebuah rumah kecil.

Sebelum masuk ke dalam apartemennya ia menatap langin hitam yang sedang menurunkan tetesan kesedihan seakan-akan ikut bersedih atas apa yang dialami guanlin. Dalam diam Guanlin berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa aku pernah berbuat salah padanya?"

"Apa aku kurang baik dimatanaya sampai-sampai ia menghianatiku."

"Apakah aku tak pantas dicintai?"

"Apakah semuanya Hanya kebohongan."

"Aisshh, dasar lesbian, untung saja aku tak begitu mencintainya, ya aku tak begitu mencintainya. Baiklah Guanlin yang tampan hari ini kau boleh bersedih dan menangis sepuasnya, tapi hanya untuk hari ini. Besok adalah hari yang berbeda, anugrah yang berbeda, kau pasti bahagia!"

"Benar besok pasti bahagia, SEMANGAT!"

"SEMANGAT!" Guanlin berteriak sangat kencang, mencoba melampiaskan amarahnya.

Sebenarnya Guanlin ingin lebih lama menatap langit sambil berteriak tapi jika ia lakukan itu bisa-bisa ia di demo seluruh penghuni apartemen dengan alasan polusi suara dan juga badannya sudah sangat lemah karna diguyur hujan beberapa saat yang lalu. Dengan langkah pasti Guanlin memasuki rumahnya.

...

Wajahnya, ekspresi kaget di wajahnya sebenarnya sangat menghiburku. Kadar manisnya jadi berlipat ganda. Ahh aku jadi makin ingin memilikinya. Tunggu sayang, sampai kau jadi milikku, kupastikan kau takkan pernah bisa lepas dari rangkulanku sayang.

Memikirkan hal-hal yang akan aku lakukan saat pria manis itu jadi milikku sudah membuatku senyum-senyum sendiri. Yah walau jalan yang kulewati untuk memilikinya terbilang cukup ekstrim, tapi tak apalah selama akhirnya kau bisa jadi milikku.

"Daniel-Oppa kenapa kau melamun terus? Mau melanjutkan yang tadi." Ucap wanita itu, wanita jalang yang berani-beraninya mendekati kucing manis-ku. Wanita itu maksudku Da Hee yang kini sudah menjadi mantan pacar Guanlin benar-benar tak pantas menjadi kekasih kucing manis-ku, dia tak lebih dari wanita jalang yang haus akan sex. Lihat saja hanya dengan sedikit rayuan dia mau kuajak tidur, tanpa memikirkan kalau dia sudah memiliki kekasih. Dan sialnya kekasihnya adalah kucing manis-ku. Kucing manis-ku Lai Guanlin. Lai Guanlin yang hanya untukku dan hanya akan mencintaiku.

"Ahh, Da Hee bukankah tadi itu pacarmu, kenapa kau tidak mengejarnya?" dengan senyum terpaksa aku berbicara padanya, aku berusaha menahan amarahku padanya.

"Huh, dia tidak berguna. Menciumku saja dia tidak bisa, aku tidak suka pria seperti itu." Tahan Daniel, tahan kau tak bisa langsung menghajar wanita jalang ini, bisa bisa kau di penjara. Tapi ucapannya tadi membuat hatiku sedikit senang karna ternyata Guanlin dan dia belum melakukan ha-hal yang berbau sex. Seringai kecil muncul diwajahku, tunggulah sebentar Guanlin sayang kau akan merasakan nikmatnya sex bersamaku sayang.

"Oh begitu, ahh tapi aku sedikit tidak enak padanya." Bohongku.

"Jangan dipikirkan oppa, kau hanya perlu memikirkanku." Tentu aku hanya memikirkanmu, memikirkan bagaimana memberi pelajaran padamu jalang.

"Da Hee aku harus pulang segera, ada dokumen perusaan yang harus kuselesaikan."

"oppa jangan." Dengan muka cemberut yang menurutnya imut dia mencoba mencegahku tapi wajahnya malah membuatku ingin meludahi wajahnya.

"Maaf ya, tapi kan kita sudah bersenang-senang semalam." Sebenarnya aku tidak melakukan hal yang aneh padanya. Awalnya aku memang menggodanya, lalu dengan sedikit obat penenang aku membuat dia seperti mabuk. Setelahnya wanita jalang ini kuserahkan pada anak buahku. Aku tak sedikitpun menyentuhnya tapi karna aku yang terakhir dia lihat mungkin dia berfikir bermain denganku.

"Baiklah oppa, mau ku antar?"

"Tidak usah trimakasih." Aku bangun dari ranjang dan memakai pakaianku, ku langkahkan kakiku keluar dari kamar, tapi sebelum itu aku melihan box kue yang ada di lantai. Bo x itu tidak rusak sama sekali. Aku memungutnya dan melihat isi box itu, ternyata banana muffin tebakku saat mencium aromanya. Aku tersenyum, pasti ini kue yang di jatuhkan Guanlin tadi. Aku tidak lupa berkata pada Da Hee. "Oh iya, mulai sekarang jangan hubungi aku lagi."

"Apa maksudmu oppa, kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" Pertanyaanku dia jawab dengan pertanyaan kembali, mungkin dia kaget dengan apa yang baru aku katakana dan dia berfikir aku sungguhan tertarik padanya tapi maaf aku hanya memanfaatkanmu.

"Kau tanya alasannya, baiklah akan ku jawab. Karna aku akan sibuk beberapa bulan ke depan. Perusahaanku rencananya akan meluncurkan beberapa produk baru." Kenyataannya memang perusaan milikku akan mengeluarkan produk baru tapi tidak sampai membuatku sangat sibuk sekali. Alasan sebenarnya adalah karna aku hanya memanfaatkanmu dalam rencanaku bodoh. Segera aku keluar dari apartrmen wanita ini tapa melihat wajahnya pun aku sudah tau reaksi apa yang akan dia munculkan.

"Rencana awal berhasil, Guanlin-sayang tunggulah sebentar lagi."

…..

Bangun dengan perasaan yang masih mengganjal adalah hal yang paling menyebalkan bagi Guanlin. Semalam ia susah tidur karna memikirkan alasan kenapa dia bisa dicampakan oleh mantan pacarnya. Guanlin merasa kepalanya sangat sakit saat ia bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Guanlin berjalan menuju kamar mandi, dia menatap pantulan dirinya di dalam cermin. "Sangat mengenaskan." Ucapnya mengingat lingkar hitam yang mengitari matanya serta rambut kusutnya.

"Baiklah aku akan menemui Da Hee dan menanyakan apa alasannya menduakanku, tapi sepertinya aku harus mengatasi wajah dan rambutku dulu, semangat Guanlin." Guanlin membulatkan tekat kalau dia akan menemui mantannya dan bertanya apa alasannya. Guanlin merasa kalau kali ini aku harus tampil semenawan mungkin agar mantannya itu merasa menyesal sudah menduakan pria mempesona seperti dia.

Setelah 15 menit aku habiskan di kamar mandi akhirnya aku selasai lantas ku pilih pakaian yang menurutnya paling bagus dan paling mahal yang dia miliki dan bisa membuat mantannya terpesona. Pilihannya ia jatuhkan pada kemeja putih dan sweather biru, ia rasa kombinasi pakaian itu kan sempurna di tubuhnya. Tidak lupa ia mengambil celana ripped jeans hadiah ulang tahun sepupunya tahun lalu.

Setelah siap dengan pakaian ia mulai manata rambutnya sedemikaian rupa agar terlihat tampan, ia juga menggunakan sedikit krim pelembab dan pelembab bibir yang dia tahu dari temannya temannya mahal dan limited edition. Sebenarnya bukan Guanlin yang membeli semua itu. Melainkan ibunya yang ada di Taiwan. Wanita itu fans berat drama korea terutama aktris Jun Jihyun, jadi saat ada drama baru Jun Jihyun ibunya selalu membeli semua riasan yang di gunakan artis itu, dan lagi ibunya selalu membeli dalam jumlah berlebihan dan memberikan sebagiannya pada Guanlin.

Setelah selesai dengan persiapannya Guanlin mengambil tasnya dan bergegas pergi ke kampus. Guanlin tau kalau ia bisa menemui Da Hee di kampus karna ia sangat ingat jadwal kuliah mantannya.

Setalah menempuh 15 menit perjalanan dari apartemen, Guanlin sampai di kampusnya. Dengan percaya diri ia mulai berjalan memasuki kampus. Kantin kampus adalah tempat yang ia tuju, ia tau kalau Da Hee pasti ada di kantin.

Guanlin berjalan menyusuri lorong kampus dengan langkah percaya diri bak artis yang menyebarkan pesonanya, berharap banyak wanita yang akan terpikat pesonanya.

Entah disadari atau tidak penampilan Guanlin saat ini jauh dari kata tampan ataupun keren. Malahan ia terlihat sangat manis. Wajahnya terlihat lebih cerah dan lembut, terutama pipinya yang terlihat merah muda seperti warna bunga sakura. Celana ripped jeans yang dipakainya ternyata sangat pas di kakinya bahkan terkesan ketat, membuat volume bokong-nya bertambah. Seakan-akan bokong itu minta untuk diremas ditambah lagi sweather biru yang dipakainya menambahkan kesan manis dan polos.

Dengan penampilan seperti itu jangan harap ada wanita yang meliriknya. Yang ia dapatkan hanya lah tatapan lapar dari para mahasiswa dan ada mahasiswa yang tanpa sadar membelalakan matanya sambil membuka mulut. Sepertinya ia sedang membayangkan Guanlin melakukan hal yang di inginkan. Guanlin sama sekali tidak sadar kalu sedari tadi para mahasiswa menatapnya dengan pandangan lapar sampai salah satu mahasiswa mendekatinya.

"Hai manis, mau menemaniku yang kesepian ini. Rumahku saat ini kosong loooh." Dengan tatapan yang berminat melecehkan Guanlin mahasiswa itu mencoba merayu Guanlin.

"Maaf, Hyunbin-hyung aku sedang tidak ingin berurusan denganmu. Permisi." Dengan sopan Guanlin menolak ajakan Hyunbin seniornya. Bukan Hyunbin namanya kalau ia menerima penolakan. Secepat kilat tangan Hyunbin sudah sampai di bokong sintal Guanlin. Dengan gerakan pasti Hyunbin meremas bokong Guanlin.

"YAAA, KAU BAJINGAN GILAAA!" Teriak Guanlin dengan wajah kaget atas pelecehan yang ia terima.

Guanlin yang tidak terima bokongnya dilecehkan berteriak, namun saat ia ingin membalas Hyunbin, anak itu sudah melarikan diri. Guanlin baru sadar kalau kejadian tadi disaksikan banyak mahasiswa. Ia menatap sekelilingnya dengan perasaan marah, takut dan malu yang menjadi satu. Bisa bisannya aku dilecehkan di muka umum fikirnya.

Karna malu Guanlin memilih meneruskan jalannya dan menghiraukan ucapan kotor dari mahasiswa yang melihat kejadian pelecehan tadi. Saat berjalan menuju kantinpun masih ada mahasiswa yang menggodanya seperti mengajaknya nonton, makan, memberikan nomor telefon bahkan ada yang terang terangan mencolek bahkan meremas bokongnya saat ia jalan.

Di hari itu ia sadar kalu ia tak akan berias saat pergi ke kampus. Karna ia sadar ternyata banyak predator kelebihan hormon nayana dan kehausan kasih sayang di kampusnya.

Setelah mengalami berbagai macam cobaan, Guanlin akhirnya menemukan Da Hee –mantannya- di kantin. Tepat seperti yang ia perkirakan. Tanpa menunggu lagi Guanlin mendekati mantannya. Reaksi Da Hee saat Guanlin mendeka bukanlah reaksi kaget malahan ekspresi sebal yang ia perlihatkan pada Guanlin. Lupakah dia kalau dia sudah menghianati Guanlin. Dasar wanita tidak tau malu.

"Da Hee-ah apa kau ada waktu? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." Tanya Guanlin yang sudah duduk di bangku depan Da Hee.

"Kau mau bicara apa?" balas Da Hee dengan nada yang sinis.

"Ah, itu. Aku hanya ingin meminta penjelasanmu. Maksudku apa kau tidak merasa bersalah, aku mau memberimu kesempatan untuk menjelaskan." Jelas Guanlin tidak lupa ia memberikan senyum manisnya setelah selesai berbicara.

"Kau mau tau kenapa aku menghianatimu kan?" Tanya Da Hee dengan wajah ketus miliknya

"I-iya." Guanlin sedikit kaget karna Da Hee sepertinya tahu apa yang ada di fikirannya.

"Alasannya, karna kau merebut perhatian Hyunbin-oppa." Ucapnya dengan senyum, bukan senyum tulus melainkan senyum menghina.

Guanlin kaget dengan alasan yang diberikan Da Hee. Ia tak pernah merasa merebut perhatian Hyunbin-hyung malah Hyunbin-hyung selalu menggodanya."Hah? Merebut perhatian katamu, kau pikir Hyunbin itu barang apa?"

"Dan juga bukan hanya Hyunbin-oppa tapi Jinyoung-oppa, Joshua-oppa dan masih banyak oppa yang lain. Kau sengaja ya?" kilatan amarah terlihat dari mata gadis itu

"Tidak, tidak. Aku tak tau apa yang kau bicarakan. Mereka semua itu hanya kenalanku. Kau salah paham."

"Salah paham apanya, jelas-jelas kau menggoda mereka. Seharusnya aku yang diperhatikan oleh mereka ataupun digoda mereka. Aku kan gadis paling cantik disini. Tapi aku tak percaya semua itu kau yang mendapatkannya."

"Hey hey kau salah paham semua itu tidak benar aku tid-" omongan Guanlin terhenti karna tiba-tiba Da Hee menamparnya.

"Kau jangan berlagak bodoh ya, kau itu sudah mengambil seluruh perhatian pria tampan di kampus ini. Aku muak denganmu."

Da Hee berdiri dari tempat duduk nya dan meninggalkan Guanlin. Sepeninggal Da Hee Guanlin hanya diam mematung. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang di katakan Da Hee tadi. Sungguh Guanlin tidak punya niatan untuk menarik perhatian orang-orang yang disebutkan Da Hee tadi. Guanlin juga masih normal, ia masih menyukai wanita. Tapi perkataan Da Hee tadi seoulah menghentak kesadarannya.

Apakah dimata orang lain ia terlihat seperti yang dikatakan Da Hee tadi. Apakah orang lain berfikiran kalau dia sengaja mengambil semua perhatian pria tampan di kampusnya. Semua pertanyaan itu membuat Guanlin makin pusing dan merasa mendapat masalah baru. Padahal, tujuan ia menemui Da Hee adalah menyelesaikan gundah di hatinya, tapi sudahlah tak usah terlalu dipikirkan. Lagipula ia tak pernah sengaja untuk melakukan semua hal yang di katakan Da Hee tadi.


	3. Chapter 3

SWEET POISON

CHAPTER 3

KANG DANIEL X LAI GUANLIN

WANNA ONE

MALE X MALE

Sepeninggal Da Hee, tiba-tiba seseorang mendekati mejaku dan duduk di depanku. Aku yang sadar akan hal itu mengumpulkan kesadaranku dan melihat siapa yang duduk.

"Wow, ada yang kesepian ternyata. Bagaimana kalau pria tampan ini menemanimu? Mau tidak?" ternyata Jinyoung-hyung , salah satu pria yang diduga Da Hee memusatkan perhatian pada Guanlin. Sebenarnya Jinyoung bukan orang yang jahat, tapi sifatnya yang suka mengganggu dan banyaknya pemujanya baik pria atau wanita kadang membuatku merasa tidak nyama berada di dekatnya. Seperti saat ini.

"Ah, tidak usah hyung. Lagi pula aku akan segera pulang." Aku berdiri dari tempat duduk ku tapi Jinyoung-hyung dengan gesitnya berpindah tempat duduk jadi di sebelahku dan menahanku untuk tetap duduk. Dia juga merangkulku dan mendekatkan wajahnya di wajahku. "Jangan seperti itu Guanlin. Aku tau kau baru di campakan. Bagaimana kalau kau main kerumahku dan kita bisa "bermain" semalaman. Bagaimana?"

Aku tau kemana arah pembicaraan Jinyoung-hyung. Dasar otak mesum yang dia pikirkan tidak pernah jauh dari selangkangan, dasar. Tiba tiba Jinyoung-hyung mendekatkan wajahnya dan menggigit pipiku. Aku yang kaget langsung mendorongnya menajauh dariku. Dia terjatuh dari kursinya dan meringis kesakitan.

Aku baru ingat kalau aku masih ada di kantin. Ku sapu penglihatanku ke seluruh penjuru kantin. Untunglah kantin sudah sangat sepi tak ada orang lain selain kami berdua, mungkin karna kegiatan kampus yang belum aktif jadi masih jarang mahasiswa yang datang ke kampus.

Jinyoung-hyung bangun dan menatapku dengan nyalang. "Beraninya kau menolakku, kau tidak tau ya banyak orang yang mengantri untuk bisa tidur dengan orang tampan sepertiku." Dasar bajingan omongannya sungguh kasar sekali, dia pikir aku mau tidur denganya. Jangan harap.

"Maaf ya hyung. Aku memang menolakmu, dan aku tak punya niatan untuk tidur denganmu. Permisi. Oh ya satu lagi, aku masih lurus." Aku berdiri dan akan pergi menjauhinya. Tapi lagi-lagi pria itu menghalangiku dia mencengkram lenganku dengan erat. Ini sungguh sakit, aku sedikit meringis sakit saat ia melakukan itu.

"Ayolah, jangan jual mahal. Aku tau kau mau denganku. Ayo jangan buat aku memaksamu, sayang." Dasar sial senaknya saja memanggilku sayang. Ia menarikku menjauhi kantin menuju parkiran mobil. Aku baru tahu kalau ada mahasiswa yang membawa mobil, kurasa keluarganya cukup kaya sehingga ia bisa bersikap seenaknya seperti itu. Aku terus meronta saat di tarik Jinyoung-hyung. Namu tenaga Jinyoung hyung jauh lebih kuat dariku. Aku tak bisa melepaskan diri darinya. Lalu sebuah ide muncul di kepalaku.

"AHH, LIHATT ADA KUCING YANG TERBANG." Guanlin berteriak dan menunjuk ke arah belakang Jinyoung. Jinyoung yang kaget akan teriakan tiba-tiba Guanlin langsung memutar kepalanya dan secara otomatis merenggangkan cengkramannya di lengan Guanlin. Dengan sigap Guanlin menghempaskan tangan Jinyoung dan berlari sekencang mungkin.

Jinyoung yang sadar sudah dibodohi mengejar Guanlin tapi tidak berhasil karna Guanlin sudah hilang dari pandangannya.

...

Ruangan yang ia tempati lebih luas dari ruangan lain, wajar saja karna ia adalah seorang direktur suatu perusahaan. Walaupun itu bukan perusahaan yang besar tapi perkembangan perusahaan itu cukup baik dan ia yakin kalau perusahaan yang ia urus akan berjaya di masa depan.

Didepan jendala ruangan yang kedap suara itu, sesosok pria tampan sedang serius memahami isi dokumen perusahaannya. Sungguh dalam keadaan seperti ini dia terlihat sangat tampan. Kharismanya sangat memancar membuat semua wanita ingin menempati tempat spesial di hatinya.

Tapi sayang semua itu hanya akan jadi angan kosong untuk orang yang mendambanya, karna saat ini sudah ada seseorang yang menempati tempat paling spesial dihatinya.

Tok tok tok

Suara dari pintu yang diketuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari dokumen yang tengah ia pelajari. Seseorang masuk keruangan itu. Ternyata ia adalah mata-mata yang ia tugaskan untuk mengawasi pujaan hatinya.

"Presdir ada hal penting yang harus kau ketahui." Ucap pria itu. Daniel menghentikan aktifitasnya dan mulai mendengar apa yang ingin dikatakan mata-matanya itu.

"Saya mengawasi Lai Guanlin di kampusnya. Sepengawasan saya banyak sekali pria yang mengganggu Guanlin, tapi dari semua itu ada dua pria yang saya rasa cukup bermasalah." Pria itu memberikan sebuah amplop dan di dalam amplop itu terdapat beberapa foto Guanlin saat bersama Hyunbin dan juga Jinyoung. "Di foto pertama, itu Hyunbin. Dia mengganggu Guanlin dan meremas bokongnya yang kedua itu Jinyoung. Dia menggigit pipi Guanlin dan memaksa Guanlin ikut dengannya. Tapi Guanlin berhasil kabur."

"Kerja bagus. Kau boleh keluar."

"Terima kasih Presdir."

Setelah pria itu pergi Daniel, si presdir tampan itu berteriak marah. Ia tak bisa terima ada orang asing yang menyentuh miliknya. Ya, Lai Guanlin adalah miliknya dan itu sudah pasti. Dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetik sesuatu. Seringai menyeramkan muncul di wajahnya yang tampan.

"Lihat saja, berani-beraninya kalian menyentuk milikku. Kalian akan menyesal."

….

Setelah berhasil mengelabui Jinyoung-hyung Guanlin berlari seperti seorang pencuri yang di kejar masa. Akhrinya setelah perjuangan yang tidak terlalu panjang Guanlin sampai di halte bus. Ia mengambil nafas sambil melihat sekelilingnya. Memastikan kalau Jinyoung-hyung tidak mengikuti dia. Guanlin bisa bernafas lega karna ia tak menlihat penampakan jinyoung-hyung di dekatnya.

Tak berapa lama bus datang dan Guanlin memasuki bus itu. Guanlin duduk di bangku dekat jendela. Ponsel yang di kantungi Guanlin bergetar menandakan ada sebuah pesan yang masuk. Dilihatnya layar telfon, dari nomor asing. Guanlin membuka pesan itu dan membaca isinya.

 _Dari : 012-546-xxx-xxx_

 _Sayang jangan kau biarkan tubuhmu itu disentuh orang lain_

 _Karna yang kau hanya milikku, tubuhmu, hatimu, semuanya milikku_

 _Milikku_

 _Ingat itu sayang_

 _M.I.L.I.K. K.U_

Kerutan timbul di wajah Guanlin saat membaca pesan tadi. Orang gila mana yang mengirimkan pesan itu padanya. Apa-apan itu mengklaim aku sebagai miliknya. Aku ini bukan milik siapa-siapa. Dasar orang gila kurang kerjaan. Guanlin memutuskan untuk tidak memperdulikan pesan dari orang asing itu.

Ia pikir pesan itu paling hanya orang yang iseng dengannya seperti halnya Hyunbin dan Jinyoung. Ia menghapus semua pesan di ponselnya dan mengantongi ponselnya.

Bagi Guanlin hari ini adalah hari yang cukup panjang. Ia ingin segera sampai kerumah dan tidur di kasurnya yang nyaman. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Guanlin ngantuk. Ponsel milik Guanlin bergetar kembali. Kali ini getarannya lebih panjang menandakan ada telfon yang masuk. Dengan perasaan yang sedikit kesal Guanlin mengambil ponsel yang tersimpan di kantong celananya.

Ternyata telfon dari sahabatnya Seonho.

"Yaa, Guan-ah aku ada di depan rumahmu sekarang."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di depan rumahku, Yoo Seonho? Kau kurang kerjaan ya?"

"Ya, kau ini bagaimana. Kudengar kau sakit hati jadi aku ingin menghiburmu, kau ini bagaimana sih?" mendengar perkataan sahabatnya membuat seulas senyum muncul di wajah Guanlin. Sahabatnya ini memang sangat pengertian. Guanlin merasa beruntung memiliki sahabat seperti Yoo Seonho.

"Heheheeh, kau tau saja. Tunggu sebentar aku akan segera sampai."

"Ah kau ini. Baiklah cepat sampai rumah. Aku tunggu." Diseberang sana Seonho memutuskan sambungan telfon mereka. Guanlin memandangi sebentar layar telfon yang masih tertera nama Seonho. Andai saja Seonho ini wanita pasti sudah sejak lama Guanlin menjadikan Seonho kekasih.

"Ah, tidak tidak. Aku pasti sudah gila." Guanlin menggelengkan kepalanya memikirkan hal tadi. Mana mungkin Seonho menjadi perempuan. Karna terlalu memikirkan hal konyol tadi Guanlin sampai tidak sadar kalu dia sudah hampir dekat dengan halte pemberhentiannya.

Guanlin turun dari bus yang ditumpanginya. Guanlin berjalan sebentar menuju Gedung apartemennya. Saat sudah sampai di lantai dua apaertemen Guanlin melihat Seonho yang sudah ada di depan pintu rumahnya. Lucunya posisi Seonho saat ini adalah berjongkok sambil bertopang dagu. Tidak lupa pose cemberutnya yang membuat Seonho terlihat imut.

Guanlin tertawa kecil saat melihat Seonho yang menggemaskan, Guanlin ingin sekali mencubit pipi Seonho. Tapi kalu ia melakukan itu bisa-bisa Seonho marah dan memukulinya. Asal kau tau saja pukulan Seonho itu lumayan sakit. Biarpun Seonho terlihat imut tapi kalau soal tenaga jangan di remehkan. Makan saja lima kali dalam sehari sudah pasti ia memiliki tenaga yang besar.

"Ya Guanlin aku sudah lama menunggumu tau!"

"Ah, maaf-maaf aku sedang dalam masalah tadi. Tapi sekarang tidak lagi. Nah Seonho ayo masuk."

"Yeay."

Seonho bersorak kecil saat tau dia bisa masuk ke rumah Guanlin. Guanlin melihatnya dengan gemas. Melihat Seonho dan keceriannya membuat Guanlin sedikit melupakan masalah yang baru saja dihadapinya.

"Ah akhirnya aku bisa duduk di tempat yang layak." Ucapnya senang.

"Maaf- maaf Seonho-ya membuatmu menunggu. Kau mau minum apa?" Tanya Guanlin, setengah merayu Seonho agar tidak marah lagi.  
"Jus jeruk hyung. Ah jangan lupa keluarkan makanan yang banyak dari lemari es mu hyung." Perintahnya tidak mau rugi.

"Ya, ya tunggu sebentar ya." Aku menuju ke dapur. Mengambil gelas dan mengisinya dengan jus jeruk sesuai permintaan Seonho. Tidak lupa aku mengambil beberapa makanan ringan dari lemari es ku untuk Seonho. Untung saja ini masih awal bulan jadi persediaan makanan serta uangku masih cukup untuk memuaskan perut anak ayam ini.

"Ini Seonho, anak ayam yang imut, silahkan dinikmati." Guanlin berlagak seperti seorang pelayang yang melayani pangerannya.

"Makasih hyung, kau memang yang terbaik. Heheheh."

Seonho menegak jus dalam gelas sampai habis, terlihat sekali kalau dia sangat kehausan. Mungkin dia menunggu aku terlalu lama. Batin Guanlin.

"Hyung kau tidak apa-apa kan?" dengan mulut yang penuh dengan makanan Seonho bertanya padaku. Melihatnya seperti itu membuatku tak tahan untuk mencubit pipi Seonho. "Ya, hyung jangan cubit pipiku."

"Ah iya-iya maaf. Lagian kau sangat menggemaskan tadi. Tadi kau tanya apa? Oh iya tenang saja aku tidak apa-apa kok."

"Da Hee itu memang keterlaluan. Berani sekali dia menduakanmu. Kau perlu aku untuk menghabisinya hyung. Ini akan menjadi menarik." Ucap Seonho dengan penuh semangat dan jangan lupakan pipinya yang masih menggembung akibat menampung beberapa makanan dalam satu waktu.

"Memangnya apa yang bisa kau lakukan?" Guanlin menantangnya.

"Aku bisa berkelahi dengannya." Jawabnya penuh percaya diri. Guanlin sedikit terkikik mendengar perkataannya, bagaimana mungkin pria sekuat Seonho berkelahi dengan Da Hee yang notaben nya seorang wanita, apa kata orang nanti.

"Kau tidak malu apa? Kau kan pria dan kau juga sangat kuat." Guanlin mencoba menyadarkan kalau Seonho adalah seorang pria tulen.

"Aku kan bisa pakai wig dan pakaian wanita."

"Tidak, tidak usah. Terimakasih ya Seonho kau sangat perhatian padaku." Ucapku sambil terkikik geli.

"Ah tak masalah, aku sudah menganggap mu seperti keluarga ku sendiri. Oh ya hyung ada sesuatu yang ingin aku beritahu." Aku melihat rona merah menjalar di pipi Seonho saat berbicara tadi. Aku yakin yang ingin dia sampikan padaku pasti hal yang berhubungan dengan pacar barunya.

"Katakanlah aku akan mendengarkanmu."

"Aku baru dapat pacar baru hyung." Rona merah makin menjalar di pipi Seonho saat mengatakannya, beruntung sekali wanita yang bisa menjadi pacar Seonho. "Kau tau hyung dia sangat Tampan." Ya wanita tampan itu pasti sen- tu -tunggu apa katanya tadi tampan?

"Aku mendengar tadi kau mengatakan Tampan?" Aku bertanya mungkin saja pendengaranku salah.

"Hmm, memang pacarku yang sakarang memang sangat tampan. Kau tidak percaya kalu dia tampan ya hyung?"

"Bukan bukan itu maksudku. Kau berpacaran dengan pria?"

"Hmm." Seonho menganggukan kepalanya. "memangnya ada yang salah ya hyung?"

"Tentu saja salah. Kau kan juga pria" suaraku agak sedikit lebih keras saat mengatakan ini. Aku benar benar kaget saat tau kalau Seonho berkencan dengan seorang pria. Bayangkan seorang pria, bagaimana rasanya berkencan dengan seorang pria.

"Memang kenapa, kau tidak terima ya. Dia itu tampan dan menggoda."

"Dimana kau kenal dengan dia?"

"Di klub malam." Ya tuhan Seonho ku yang manis dan polos sudah ternoda. Sejak kapan dia mulai pergi ke klub malam. Aku saja yang setua ini belum pernah. Dan bagai mana bisa dia berkencan dengan sesorang yang dia temui di klub malam terlebih itu seorang pria.

"Sudah lah hyung jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Pikiranmu terlalu kolot kau tau. Biar ku tebak kau pasti belum pernah bercinta dengan pacarmu."

"YAA. Hentikan perkataan kotormu itu."

"Benar sudah pasti kau belum pernah bercinta. Kau harus mencobanya hyung. Ku yakin kau pasti ketagihan."

"Tidak aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu sebelum menikah."

"Kau itu memang kuno hyung."

"Biar saja, aku kan tidak mau melakukannya dengan pacarku."

"Aku tau sekarang." Seonho berkata sakan-akan dia menemukan solusi dari masalah yang aku alami selama ini. Padahal kurasa hal ini bukanlah sebuah masalah bagiku.

"Tau apa kau?" aku bertanya sekedar untuk menghargai Seonho yang sudah mau susah-susah berfikir. Padahal itu tak perlu.

"Kau hyung, kau harus mencari pria tampan yang super seksi untuk menjadi pacarmu. Dengan kata lain kau harus mengalami petualangan cinta yang liar dan penuh nafsu, Maka masalahmu akan selesai."

"Jangan berbicara ngawur. Mana ada pria seksi yang mau denganku. Lagipula aku tidak suka pria. Aku ini masih normal." Aku hampir kehilangan alasan saat berbicara dengan Seonho mengenai hal ini. Memang salah ya kalu aku tak mau bercinta dengan pacar wanita ku. dan kenapa juga aku harus mencari pria tampan, aku kan masih normal.

"Normal apanya? Kau bahkan tidak pernah bercinta dengan pacar wanitamu. Itu menandakan kalau kau itu tipe uke sepertiku, yang lebih suka dibawahi pria gagah."

"Sudahlah hentikan omong kosongmu."

"Aku tidak bicara omong kosong hyung. Kau mau kucarikan pria yang cocok denganmu?" Seonho mendekatkan wajahnya padaku sambil menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Tidak terimakasih."

"Ah hyung kau tidak asik. Hyung setelah kulihat-lihat ternyata wajahmu manis juga ya. Kau terlihat sangat cocok untuk diperkosa."

"YAAA." Perkataannya sungguh sangat tidak enak untuk didengar. Aku ini tidak selemah itu, jika ada yang mau melakukan hal-hal yang tidak tidak padaku aku pasti akan melawan.

"Kau berlebihan sekali, jangan berteriak hyung telingaku bisa rusak tau."

"Kau itu ya, hahhh terserahlah." Aku menyerah bersebat dengan Seonho karna dia bisa amat keras kepala untuk mempertahankan pendapatnya. "Aku mau berbelanja, persediaan makanan ku sudah menipis. Kau mau ikut tidak." Tawarku.

"Tidak terimakasih. Belikan ice cream untuk ku ya hyung."

"Ya ya kau tolong jaga rumah."

"ai ai captain."

Aku lalu mengambil dompet dan juga jaketku, bersiap keluar rumah. Namun saat sampai di pintu Seonho berteriak.

"Hyung, semoga kau diperkosa pria seksi, semangat hyung."

"Yaa, dasar pikiran kotor. Aisshh."


End file.
